


So It Turns Out My Crush Saved The World Once

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur is a piece of shit but he won't appear often, Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Eiji saved the world with the help of yo-kai when he was younger and he gets the watch back, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, Tired Ash is touch starved and wants cuddles, Yes its a crossover don't judge me, how do i tag this help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Ash comes to terms with the fact that Eiji, sweet and innocent Eiji, has saved the world when he was younger. Oh, and yo-kai are real. Ash is surprised by how easy he processed this information and he's just rolling with it.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Bones & Kong (Banana Fish), Eventual Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 23
Kudos: 56





	1. Yo-kai? Watch?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow more crossover fics I might never finish-  
> I just want happy humor fics and the idea of Eiji not fully realizing how much danger he was in during his childhood was just 👌  
> All my knowledge of Yo-kai Watch is based off of the first two games I played so I'm sticking with the localized names and before I forget...
> 
> I got a discord for people who want updates about my work or if you just want to chat about Banana Fish  
> https://discord.gg/SfWtu25bbH

Bones liked Eiji. Not in a romantic way of course! It was platonic love, a brotherly love. Eiji was a fun guy. He was a change of pace, always smiling and laughing and brightening the mood. Eiji was fun.

Bones never understood why Eiji would stay with them. Even if Ash did buy him that fancy apartment, the gang was trouble. Eiji couldn't step outside without Ash or Bones or Kong attached to his side. And even though Eiji did his best to hide it, Bones could tell he was uncomfortable being cooped up for so long.

That's why Bones, Kong, and Eiji were walking around the busy streets of New York, window shopping even though Eiji could probably buy everything from the past three stores they looked at. It was the perfect amount of sun and shade outside, and the temperature was just right. Perfect weather for them to wander aimlessly until it got dark.

Eventually they came across a small store called Timers and More, a store Bones was pretty sure didn't exist last week. He asked Kong about it, maybe his memory was wack. Kong was pretty sure the store wasn't here before. Odd, but the place was cute. There were clocks on the walls and shelves, fancy and simple wristwatches behind glass, nearly every type of clock was there.

Eiji seemed to love it, which Bones thought was funny because Eiji didn't seem like a watch kind of guy. He looked at each accessory with stars in his eyes, a permanent smile on his face as he made his way to the counter. Kong would let out a whistle when he saw some of the prices. Why would you need to pay so much just to know what time it was?

"No way…" Eiji muttered as he stared at a particular watch. Bones titled his head to get a better look, Eiji practically had his face pressed against the glass. The watch in question was a silver wristwatch. The watch face had pink, light blue, purple and green abstract wisps that were surrounded by a black background.

"That looks like it was made for a kid." Kong said, and Bones wasn't sure if he should elbow him for saying that in front of Eiji or agree with him. It did look pretty silly, no adult would wear a watch like that. But maybe that was why Eiji liked it so much.

"I had a watch just like that." Eiji sighed, and Bones tried to imagine a younger Eiji proudly showing off his watch to friends, never taking it off and only letting people borrow it if they asked nicely. It just made Bones feel like shit, thinking of a life he never got to have.

He snapped out of it, tearing away from the colorful watch to look for an adult, owner, cashier,  _ someon _ e. There was no one else in the store besides them. Maybe he was lucid dreaming again. The last time he did that he thought a whole week went by when in reality it was a two hour nap.

Just then a door off to the side opened and an old man emerged. There was a word to describe him, Bones was sure of it. Eccentric. Yeah, that was it. The man had a lot of wrinkles and white, curly hair that stuck out in all directions. His right eye was covered with a small magnifying glass Bones couldn't remember the name of and he had a small red cap on his head.

He was pretty sure Eiji stopped breathing when he saw him.

"Mr. Goodsight?" Eiji asked incredulously. The man, Goodsight, chuckled. "It's good to see you again, Eiji. Look at how tall you've gotten."

Bones watched his friend start sputtering like a dying truck. "I don't know if I should hug you or slap you." He managed to say, and were those… tears? Holy shit, those were tears. Eiji was crying and Bones and Kong didn't know what to do. Goodsight left the counter and hugged Eiji, who wrapped his arms tightly around the man.

"How could you just leave without saying anything you, you…  _ baka!  _ I wasn't even fourteen yet and I had to wake up and learn that someone who was like a father figure to me left the country without saying goodbye." Eiji sobbed, not caring who heard. Maybe he wanted them to hear. Eiji never really talked about Japan, his home town, his life before them.

Goodsight smiled and rubbed circles on Eiji's back. He acted just like Bones expected a parent to act. "I'm sorry for not saying anything. I know you and your family were going through a rough patch when I left but I'd been planning the trip for a long time. But look at you! I wanted to send a gift when I heard about your injury but I thought you were still mad at me."

"It would've been fine." Eiji said, a smile still on his face. Bones and Kong stood there awkwardly as Goodsight began asking questions. How was Eiji's mom, what was he doing in America, basic stuff. Eiji tried to answer them as best as he could, avoiding the topic of Ash and gangs. When he introduced Bones and Kong as his friends, Goodsight just looked at them and smiled, like he expected Eiji to befriend people like them all his life.

"Well," Goodsight gestured to the watches on display, "The three of you can pick out any watch you want. My treat, don't worry about it."

That was how Bones and Kong got matching dark blue wristwatches. As they walked back to the apartment Eiji kept messing around with the watch he got, the one he said was from his childhood.

"I know you said I could sell it but I'm a sentimental old man that couldn't part with it." Goodsight told them when he revealed it was in fact the same watch Eiji had when he was younger. "So, I jacked the price up a little so I could hold onto it."

"How come you just didn't put it away?" Bones had asked. Goodsight shrugged, "I liked having it up on display. It's a special kind of watch. There's only a few of the originals left and the ones I have here just aren't the same as this one." He gestured to a pink and girly pocket watch further down that had the same watch face as the wristwatch.

Goodsight never explained what made the watch so special. He just handed it to Eiji free of charge and told them they were welcome to stop by anytime.

"Guess America isn't as big as I thought." Eiji said as they walked. "I never thought I'd see Mr. Goodsight again."

"How come you never talk about him?" Kong asked. Eiji stopped walking and looked at the watch, the tiny hands telling a slightly off time.

"There was never a good time." He settled on saying, and Bones had a feeling it was a lie. All they knew about Eiji was that he had a mother, a father, and a little sister. There were plenty of opportunities for him to say anything, from silly memories to heart wrenching stories. Bones wouldn't say it out loud though, not when Ash was glaring at them all as soon as they walked inside.

"You guys were out late." He said, and Bones looked at his new watch. They were out slightly later than usual, but it wasn't that dark out yet. Eiji put a hand on Ash's shoulder, something the other guys wouldn't  _ think _ of doing.

"It's alright. We just got distracted." Eiji told him in that sweet and calming voice he had. The tension in Ash's shoulders disappeared as he sighed. "Be here before ten." He told Bones and Kong before disappearing into the living room. Eiji waved goodbye and thanked them before closing the door.

Bones looked at his watch again as they went back to the base. Dark blue was actually a nice color.

~~~~~~~~~

Ash didn't say anything when he saw Eiji's new watch. He thought it was stupid, but at the same time he thought it was cute because it was Eiji wearing it. He watched Eiji walk in circles around the apartment, muttering in Japanese as he stared at his colorful watch. One word stuck out to Ash.

"Yo-kai?" Ash said it aloud, causing Eiji to look up at him.

"Did you say something?"

"You keep saying the word yo-kai."

Eiji flushed. "Ah, well, yo-kai are sort of like," he tried to think of the right word, "spirits."

"Spirits?"

"They're almost like the Japanese version of ghosts." Eiji clarified. "They're known for inspiriting others and causing mischief. Like when you suddenly get the urge to eat, or you get a random burst of energy."

Ash nodded along to Eiji's explanation. "So is there a yo-kai for everything?"

Eiji nodded, "Most likely. If it's an emotion or an action then there's probably a yo-kai for it."

"So a yo-kai is the reason you're so short?" Ash teased, smiling at the way Eiji's face went red. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at Ash, who caught it and threw it back. It smacked Eiji in the face but he laughed anyway.

"So, since you're teaching me about yo-kai, what do they have to do with your watch?" Ash sat down, pointing to the accessory. Eiji sat down next to him and held out his left hand so Ash could look closer.

"When I was younger I knew a man named Mortimer Goodsight. Mr. Goodsight said that this watch was able to let people see yo-kai." Eiji stared at the watch fondly, like a dozen good memories flooded his mind. Ash hesitantly touched the watch, pushing the button on the side. The lens popped open and a small light came on. "That's so you can see the yo-kai." Eiji told him.

Ash couldn't help but imagine Eiji running around his home, waving the watch anywhere and everywhere to try and get a glimpse at a yo-kai. He would probably do that inside the apartment to see if they followed him to America. "It's cute." Ash said, and Eiji seemingly deflated. "Yeah, cute." He repeated the word and got up abruptly, yanking his hand away from Ash before his eyes softened.

"I'm going to bed." He said, leaving Ash alone in the room. Did he say something wrong? Ash waited a few minutes before walking into the bedroom, smiling a little at the sight of Eiji curled up under the blanket and hugging his pillow. He quietly made his way to his bed and sat down, sneaking one last glance at Eiji before attempting to sleep.

The watch was still on his wrist.

Ash woke up hours later, screaming and kicking before unceremoniously falling off the bed. Not his proudest moment. He winced and rubbed his head as he looked up, half expecting Eiji to be looking at him with pity in his eyes. Instead, Ash froze when he noticed the Japanese wasn't in bed. He immediately got on his feet, ignoring the pain as he left the room. His mind was racing, debating whether Eiji was safe or not. There was no way someone broke into the apartment and went into their room without Ash noticing. Maybe Eiji just had to use the bathroom and he was worrying for no reason.

When he made it to the living room he sighed in relief. Eiji was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with a cup in his hands. Ash wasn't sure what to do when he looked at Eiji's tear stained face and red eyes. Should he leave before Eiji noticed? Should he go to him? If he had a nightmare then Ash wasn't sure if he'd be able to properly console him. He rubbed his eyes as he continued the debate in his mind, blinking slowly before his mind fully processed the change in the room.

"What the fuck?" was the only thing going through his head. Sitting next to Eiji was a small red and white cat with a chip in his left ear. This wouldn't have been that weird if it wasn't for the fact he was sitting upright and was munching on a chocolate bar. And then there was also the fact he had two tails with what looked like light blue flames on the ends. On Eiji's other side was something even weirder, a white ghost that resembled a marshmallow with blue lips and a small wisp on his head.

The cat whined. "Man, all that happened?"

Eiji nodded, sipping whatever was in the cup before setting it down on the table. The cat leaned forward to look at the marshmallow ghost. "Hey Whisper, is it possible for that Shorter guy to become a yo-kai?"

Just hearing Shorter's name made Ash tense. He had so many questions but a part of him didn't want to scare them off. Not when Eiji was vulnerable and confiding in them. These things?, yo-kai?, were doing what he couldn't and he knew Eiji needed some kind of support throughout this madness.

The ghost, Whisper, pulled a tablet out of nowhere and began swiping up and down. "Um let's see… aha! It says here that humans who have turned into yo-kai have a chance of not remembering their previous lives and thus spend their new life believing they were always a yo-kai. It's quite possible he is a yo-kai and just doesn't remember."

Ash doesn't know what Shorter would look like as a yo-kai, but he imagined Shorter the way he was, wandering aimlessly in a city he once called home, walking past streets and people he used to know.

"Maybe it's better that way." Eiji decided, clutching the blanket with his hands. "At least he won't be suffering." There was something about Eiji's tone that just seemed off to Ash. It was a voice that sounded scared and broken, a voice he never wanted to hear from Eiji. A side he never wanted to learn or acknowledge.

Ash watched the cat swallow the remaining piece of chocolate before standing on the couch. "Ya can't let this get to you, Eiji! Out of all the weird things that's happened you gotta stand tall."

"Jibanyan does have a point," Whisper said, still swiping. "You have been through a lot ever since acquiring the Yo-kai Watch. I'm surprised only now things are starting to get to you."

"How would you know? Have you been keeping track of all the life changing events that have happened?" Eiji asked half jokingly. Whisper held up the tablet. Ash couldn't see it that well because of the blinding light but it looked like a list.

"I have." Whisper replied, before beginning to read them out of order. "Let's see… you were hunted by a yo-kai twice for your organs, got pulled under water and almost drowned, almost got captured by the skeleton yo-kai living on the roof of your school, almost got killed by McKraken and his lackeys, and a yo-kai from the hot springs almost burned you to a crisp."

Jibanyan perked up. "Oh! And that yo-kai that tried to get your organs tried to inspirit the Yakuza to hunt you down."

Ash had no idea how to react to this information. Eiji wasn't any better. He stared at the tablet for a few seconds. "Wow. I guess I really haven't processed everything that happened."

"You think?" Ash thought as he replayed the information in his mind, trying to come to terms with everything. Yo-kai are real. They've been actively hunting Eiji down. How old was Eiji when this all happened?

"Wow, yo-kai were really obsessed with my organs." Eiji pointed out. Whisper pulled up another article. "Well, it says here that Dr. Maddiman has been experimenting on humans, animals, and yo-kai in an attempt to create an all powerful yo-kai."

"Dr. Maddiman?" Eiji questioned. "Didn't he go by a different name before?"

Whisper showed Eiji whatever article he was reading. "He adopted a more American sounding name after deciding to assist the Mafia." With Ash's tired state and the way Whisper said it so casually, the blond nearly missed what was said.

"You mean he's here in America?!" Eiji shrieked, grabbing the tablet and scanning the article. Ash's face went pale at the thought of having to worry about yo-kai and humans attacking Eiji. He was surprisingly calm about the idea of yo-kai existing, though that might've been because he hadn't slept well in over a week and was spacing out.

Whisper pulled the tablet away from Eiji. "Calm down. Look, it says here that he's been off the radar for a few years. He's probably hiding in that abandoned hospital."

Jibanyan shivered. "He better be there! I don't wanna have to deal with him ever again." He stretched his legs and curled up next to Eiji. "Evil yo-kai, evil humans, we can deal with it tomorrow. Right nyow, I just wanna sleep."

"I can't believe I'm saying it again but he does have a point. Sleep is important…" Whisper yawned, "And once we're well rested we can come up with a plan."

Eiji nodded and yawned as well. He looked up drearily and his face went white when he noticed Ash standing there.

"Ash? What are…"

Ash wanted to say something, he really did. He knew he had to explain himself but his thoughts were all jumbled. His body grew tired and he could feel his eyes closing. Was he always this tired before? He half expected to fall on the floor again, but he found himself in Eiji's arms. He forgot how strong Eiji was, all the big sweaters hid his athletic body.

"Idiot, you should be sleeping." He heard Eiji. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He was tired and cold while Eiji was so warm. He pressed his face against Eiji's chest and closed his eyes as his mind wandered off.

Eiji managed to get Ash into bed but before he could leave Ash grabbed his hand. "Stay with me." He whispered, tugging lightly in an attempt to get him to stay. The only thing on his mind right now was Eiji.

He felt the bed creak as Eiji sighed and curled up beside him. They could deal with the embarrassment in the morning. Everything could wait until morning. Ash sighed, content as he wrapped his arm around Eiji, pulling him closer before falling asleep.

Eiji sighed and ran a hand through Ash's hair. He had his fair share of weird nights but this one was something else. The return of the Yo-kai Watch was going to affect every aspect of his life again.

Another familiar face popped up from underneath the bed. "Hey Baku." He said, stifling a yawn so he could talk to the strange purple and pink tapir. Baku smiled, showing off rows of sharp teeth.

"Baku didn't do this." He said. Eiji raised an eyebrow before Baku clarified "Baku put human to sleep. Cuddles aren't part of the deal."

"Thank you." Eiji smiled. Baku nodded. "Baku is happy to see his friend again." With that Baku disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the two to sleep until morning.

\---

Ash woke up to Eiji trying to pull the covers off. He groaned and buried his head in the pillow. It was too early for this.

"Wake up you sleepyhead! I made breakfast!" Eiji yelled. "By the time you wake up it'll be cold!"

"It wouldn't be cold if you didn't make it the minute the sun rose." Ash groaned, getting up because he knew Eiji would force him out of bed one way or another. Eiji ignored his jab and walked off, reminding Ash to eat.

They didn't mention anything about last night, mainly because they weren't sure what to say. It was a weird concept to try and explain, and both were willing to go with the flow until explanations were absolutely necessary.

Ash got up and glanced at Eiji's bed. A brown medallium with gold markings was on the pillow. On top of it were two pink medals, one depicting a cat and the other a colorful tapir.

Ash made his way to the kitchen, ignoring Eiji's complaints about him drinking milk from the carton. He purposely avoided Jibanyan's gaze. Was he revealing himself on purpose or did Ash have some kind of sixth sense?

He put the milk away and sat down at the table, across from Eiji. It'd be easier to get explanations out of the way, especially if Eiji would be here for the long haul. He cleared his throat.

"So, yo-kai are real."


	2. Your Man In The Shadows/Enter Venoct!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out for a walk with the gang, Eiji and Ash are followed by Arthur's men. Luckily, they have their new yo-kai friends to help! 
> 
> /
> 
> While trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Ash, Arthur is visited by a strange individual...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm back! (Stick around for the ends notes, they're long but it'll clear some stuff up)  
> Also, special thanks to [nikks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikks/pseuds/nikks) for commenting and reminding me about this fic! I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I hope you enjoy the chapter (and don't be afraid to ask for an update if it's been months)

Yo-kai are real. Ash was handling this information surprisingly well. Whisper and Jibanyan were the only yo-kai that were willingly showing themselves to Ash, only willing to trust him because Eiji trusted him. There was a lot more chocolate in the fridge now. Eiji wasn't joking either when he said the watch was going to affect their lives. Even now, Ash could vaguely see the outlines of yo-kai, from the gloomy ones sulking behind others to the more tough-looking ones crouched down in alleyways.

It wasn't as weird as he expected it to be.

Eiji also trusted Ash with his medallium, a book that contained all the medals he collected from yo-kai over the years. It was a symbol of Eiji's friendship with them, and he promised Ash that he was a part of those friendships now.

The past three days were spent on the couch as Ash did his research on the various types of yo-kai. Eiji said he was overdoing it, but after hearing about Dr. Maddiman, Ash wanted to make sure he could distinguish between friend and foe. Whisper had reluctantly given up his tablet to aid Ash and he ended up with even more knowledge and useless facts.

He also learnt the hard way that the Yo-kai Watch played favorites. Eiji tried to take it off once so Ash could use it but it managed to wrap itself impossibly tighter around Eiji's wrist. The blond had to promise a  _ watch _ that he wouldn't take it in order for it to stop. It wasn't like he would need the watch anyway, he was Ash Lynx for crying out loud, but he knew deep down Eiji would've felt better knowing that he would've had more people protecting him.

Who knew Ash was going to be accepting help from spirits? Still, the help, though mostly unexpected, was appreciated.

One particular occasion managed to leave the entire gang confused.

Ash and Eiji were walking relatively close to the apartment when they were joined by Bones and Kong, which then led to other members of the gang joining them. They all heard the rumors about Eiji, this mysterious Japanese boy that caught the attention of the Lynx.

Eiji looked comically out of place, surrounded by men that had seen the worst of the world at a relatively young age. Though considering Eiji's personal experiences, the teen had seen his share of things that'd keep him up at night.

It wasn't long before they realized some of Arthur's gang were following them.

They split up after that, people going off in pairs or groups to distract and mislead. Ash kept Eiji close to him, only Kong and Bones tagging along. Most of the men focused on them, and they could only walk in circles for so long.

Surprisingly, Eiji wasn't scared. At least, it was surprising to the gang. Ash nearly forgot they weren't alone anymore.

"You think anyone would be willing to help?" Ash whispered. Eiji nodded and took the lead, dragging everyone into a nearby alleyway.

"What's hiding here gonna do?" Bones asked. Ash glared at him, but snuck glances at Eiji while they waited for Arthur's men to show up. Eiji grabbed a medal from his pocket and slid it into his watch.

"Come on out, my friend." Eiji whispered as Ash crept closer to look. The watch hands spun fast enough to blur, and the floor beneath Eiji began to glow.

"Keep an eye out." Ash barked out an order to distract the other two with them.

"Calling Dimmy!" With a flash of light the new yo-kai, Dimmy, appeared. His body was rectangular and he had a tail instead of legs. His body was completely purple and he had a sword on his back. He looked like he was coming out of his shadow, like a ghost.

"You wish to become one with the shadows?" Dimmy asked, jumping straight to the point. Eiji nodded enthusiastically as Bones whispered to Ash that they were getting closer. Dimmy nodded and got to work.

"Nothing to see here, nothing to see here," Dimmy whispered, "You're all unnoticeable…"

Ash was becoming increasingly skeptical the longer it took. Not that he didn't have faith in these spirits, but it was hard to trust something he couldn't see until a short while ago.

"Boss, they're getting closer! We gonna jump them?"

"No, just stand still and, I dunno, act natural." Eiji ordered, his voice stern and cold. It reminded Ash of himself. The two looked at him confused, but put their backs to the wall when they saw Ash do the same.

"Is the Boss ok?" Bones whispered. Alex shrugged. Ash grimaced at the idea of having to explain yo-kai to his gang.

"Shit, we lost them!"

"How do we explain this to the Boss?"

The gang watched in awe as Arthur's men ran past them. One had even looked in their direction, right at Ash, before leaving. Needless to say, it was a sight.

Once they were sure the men were gone Bones started laughing, peeking out of the alley to make sure the coast was clear.

"Am I high or something? That was amazing! He looked right at ya, Boss!"

"Maybe they're the ones high." Alex suggested.

Ash nodded absentmindedly. He was focused on Dimmy, who had left at some point without him noticing. Guess he'd have to get used to this.

"This is amazing— gah!"

A green top hat with purple lips and sharp teeth planted itself on top of Bones' head. He bit down hard and Bones went limp, a dazed look on his face as he slumped down slightly against the wall. The same fate happened to Alex seconds later.

Ash turned to Eiji, who had a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't want to explain Dimmy and Wazzat."

The new yo-kai, Wazzat, laughed before flying off. Ash couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to use Wazzat on the guys instead?"

"I panicked! I can't think as fast as you." Eiji said, laughing as well. Ash smiled, the laughter was contagious now. They pushed each other around gently until Bones and Alex regained consciousness.

"What happened, Boss?"

"Arthur's men tried to follow us but we lost them. Let's keep moving." Ash replied. The two didn't question it, just glanced at them suspiciously as Eiji and Ash kept giggling and looking at each other.

///

"What do you mean you  _ lost  _ them?" Arthur yelled at his men. They were all incompetent. How could they lose Ash so easily?

"We thought we had them, Boss! It was like they disappeared."

He groaned and slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it! That could've been our chance!"

He was so close…Maybe they could find another way to lure that Japanese boy out, that'd be an easy way to lure the Lynx out of hiding. As he pondered his choices, he was distracted by his men yelling.

"Oi, who are you?!"

"Get lost!"

"You're not one of us!"

Arthur turned to the commotion. Ignoring his mens' screams, the person walked inside the bar, stopping in front of Arthur. Guns and knives were pointed at him but he stood rigid, unbothered.

The man's skin was snow white and his eyes were yellow. Long, dark teal hair covered most of his face, but it was also tied into a ponytail. A black jacket was tied around his waist. The most notable feature was the light blue scarf around his neck, covering his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" Arthur asked. The man didn't respond, just looked straight at him without batting an eye.

Arthur got up and took a knife out of his pocket. "I'll ask again, who the hell are you and what made you think you can just waltz in here?"

"You're after Okumura Eiji, yes?" His voice was deep and powerful, like he could command an army. It almost shook Arthur to his core. Almost.

"What's it matter to you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to harm Eiji."

Arthur smirked. "What are you, his bodyguard or something?" The rest of his gang started laughing and joking.

"Did the kitty get scared?"

"Bet the guy can't throw a punch to save his life."

"Why should we be scared of him?"

The man shook his head at their words. "No, I'm not his bodyguard. I'm his friend."

With emphasis on the last word, his eyes seemed to glow. In an instant, most of the men were on the floor. The scarf around his neck seemed to grow longer, two dragon heads appearing on the ends. They lunged at Arthur, stopping just a few inches from his face. He took a step back.

"The fuck?" he muttered.

"Listen well," the man began, his voice managing to go even deeper. "My name is Venoct. My mission is to protect Eiji. No, I  _ want _ to protect him. In fact, there are plenty of spirits that wish to protect Eiji from harm, and they will all focus on you. And not all of them will allow themselves to be seen. Consider this a warning: go after him, and watch your life be destroyed. Did I make myself clear?"

The overpowering aura Venoct radiated was too much. Arthur nodded his head feebly and Venoct's scarf seemed to settle down. He couldn't find his voice.

"Good. Farewell, Arthur. I hope this will be my first and only visit." With those words, Venoct disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Arthur alone in the bar as his gang slowly regained consciousness.

Venoct. The hell kind of name was that?

"Course it's some Japanese spirit." Arthur muttered later that day as he searched for any clues about the mysterious dragon scarf man. The sites he went to didn't list him as Venoct. Instead he was named  _ Orochi _ , inspired by an eight-headed serpent from myths. No way that was an actual spirit, he had to have been hallucinating.

"Fucking hell." he sighed. He wasn't going to stop chasing Ash or Eiji, but  _ maybe _ it would be best to lay low for a bit. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decided if I wanted to use Venoct's sub or dub voice so I chose dub as his "boss voice". So! Announcement time!   
> \+ keeping up with the theme of the anime, all chapters will have two somewhat different sections. This also means random segments of Komasan traveling around NY (because I love him)  
> \+ there's not much of a plot except for the eventual asheiji and the next chapter which will involve Sing. And because of that...  
> \+ requests are a thing! If you wanted to know how some BF characters would interact with yo-kai, just let me know in the comments! Some sections will have 2 or 3 parts like in the anime and I plan to make this as light hearted as possible!  
> Thank you once again for putting up with me, and while I'm still working on Whumptober, chapter 3 will be on its way soon!


	3. Yo-kai Watch Model Zero/Terror Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing finds a strange shop and gets an even stranger watch.
> 
> /
> 
> Sing finally learns firsthand what Terror Time is as he discovers the existence of yo-kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back! Needing something fun to write before diving headfirst into work so I got most of this done in one sitting! Now Sing gets to join the chaos

Living in the city that never slept, Sing always found time to explore the tiny shops hidden by big commercial stores. There were some real gems if one looked carefully, like the place where Nadia bought him his favorite pair of sneakers or the small restaurant that let him in to patch his wounds as long as he didn't make a mess.

"Finally, some time to myself." Sing sighed as he navigated the busy streets. Being a gang leader was hard work, and Sing would give anything to be out of the position. But Shorter…

He'll kill Ash one day. He wished he had the full story on what happened, but Ash wasn't too keen on talking to him the last time they met. No way Ash would kill his supposed best friend for no reason, right?

"Huh." Lost in his thoughts, Sing found himself standing in front of a tiny watch shop. Strange, he didn't think it was here before. Come to think of it, what  _ was _ the shop before? 

A raindrop hit Sing's nose. Fuck, he left his umbrella at home. The rain picked up instantaneously, the one droplet turning into a downpour.

Without thinking, Sing ran into the shop. "Fuck!" he yelled, his hair already ruined by the rain. Now inside the shop, he realized the interior was much nicer than the exterior. Every type of clock imaginable was either on the shelves or the walls.

"Seems the rain caught you by surprise, huh?" An old man appeared behind a shelf, most likely the owner. He looked like the kind of person to have a watch shop, old and eccentric. Slightly embarrassed, Sing nodded.

"Sorry, it did." Sing admitted. The old man laughed and gestured further in.

"Please, please, come inside. The news said the rain won't last for long."

The man, who told Sing his name was Goodsight, allowed him to stay inside. Sing took a look at the watches available. Damn, some of the prices were unbelievable. However, there was one that caught his eye.

Placed in a way that made it impossible not to look at it, a wristwatch with a blue watch strap and red watch face stared at him. On the watch face there was a white digitized zero, one and two. A yellow dial was attached to the body and a bulb was on the outside.

"It seems that watch caught your interest." Goodsight noted as Sing backed away, unaware he had his face pressed against the glass. He wasn't that excited over a watch, was he? But it did look pretty cool.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Sing said, crouching back down to get a closer look.

"It's an older model, actually. Not many of its kind exist nowadays, aside from a pendant and another wristwatch I sold not too long ago." Goodsight explained. He walked over to the counter and took the watch out of its case. He held it out to Sing. "Try it on."

Sing eagerly took the watch and put it on. It fit perfectly, like it was made specifically for him. "It's perfect! Uh," he reached into his pocket to see if he still had that twenty dollar bill. He grabbed it and handed it to Goodsight.

"I only have this but—"

Goodsight shook his head and pushed the bill away. "Take it. Think of it as a gift. I've been meaning to give it away anyway."

It sounded too good to be true. No way someone would willingly give away a watch when they could get money from selling it. "Are you sure?" Sing asked.

"Please, I gave stuff away at my old shop and still paid bills on time. Kids like you deserve some good in your life. Enjoy the watch, it's quite special."

There were sparkles in Goodsight's eyes when he said the watch was special. Looking at it again, the watch face staring at Sing, he could almost feel something. Maybe it was like Goodsight said. Or maybe Sing was losing it after all the stressful weeks. Either way, free watch!

"Thank you." he said, smiling as Goodsight went to stand near the door.

"Looks like the rain cleared up." he noted, and Sing turned around to see he was right. It cleared up as quickly as it arrived, but the teen didn't think too hard about it until he remembered he was supposed to be home an hour ago.

"Thank you again, I have to go!" Sing yelled, sprinting out of the shop as he heard Goodsight laugh behind him. He navigated his way through the busy city, his encounter with the shop taking little priority in his mind until he made it home.

"Who makes watches like this?" he muttered when he was in the relatively safe space that was his room. It felt like he was forgetting something, but what? He did everything he needed to do for his gang earlier, there was no way he'd forget something important. It probably wasn't important if he forgot. Yeah, that was it. He went to bed early, falling into the soft blankets and closing his eyes.

And while he slept, a suspicious kitsune watched outside the window. Eyeing the watch, he pressed his fingers onto the glass and looked over the boy with a keen eye.

"Well, this will certainly be interesting. I hope you're prepared, Sing Soo-Ling. I can't wait to see what you'll accomplish!"

///

A few days after getting his watch, Sing was feeling over the moon. He's gotten a ton of compliments from people that weren't in his gang and he's been getting better at being a gang leader. Absolutely nothing could ruin his mood!

"Hey kid."

His mood was about to get ruined. Sing turned around to see the one and only Ash Lynx glaring at him. Memories of their first encounter flashed through his mind, making him instinctively step back.

"What do you want?" Sing asked, straightening his back in hope he would appear confident.

Ash ignored him, his gaze trailing down and focusing on his watch. "Where'd you get it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sing retorted, almost covering his mouth after saying the words. What was so special about his watch anyway? He  _ did _ get a few comments on how it looked childish, but those idiots just couldn't see it properly!

"Timers and More, right?" Ash guessed. Sing couldn't believe he guessed the name correctly, first try too! Ash certainly didn't look like the type to notice such a shop.

"How did you know?"

"Eiji has a similar one. Apparently the shop used to be near his home." Sing tensed slightly at Eiji's name. You always had to be careful when Ash brought up Eiji's name. He was usually testing you when he did. Was he trying to say be careful since the place was important to Eiji?

"It's a pretty cool place." Sing said carefully, making sure he wasn't saying anything that would give Ash a reason to shoot him. Out of curiosity he glanced at the time,  _ 11:29 pm _ . It was late, but he was used to it now.

"And you haven't seen anything strange, right?" Ash pressed, slightly closer than before. "Nothing weird or anything you would consider crazy?"

Sing scoffed, was he trying to get under his skin? He was doing a lousy job if so. "No, why would I? Are you saying it's cursed or some shit?"

"Curse isn't the right term—"

"I'm sorry, you're being serious right now?" Sing laughed right as the clock changed to  _ 11:30 _ . Before he or Ash could do anything, the clock face on the watch closed in on itself.

"What the hell?" Sing muttered, bringing it closer so he could examine it. It reopened to reveal a red monster instead of the time and a horrendous noise came out of the watch.

In an instant, a thick fog covered the streets. It receded quickly, leaving Ash and Sing alone in a monochromatic version of New York.

"Oh shit, is this what you meant?!" Sing yelled, immediately regretting his decision to mock Ash. To his surprise, Ash looked just as concerned as him.

"This never happened before." Ash stated, his gun already in his hand. It went against logic itself, maybe Sing was having a nightmare.

Proving his nightmare theory, something appeared next to them in a cloud of purple smoke. It wasn't human, though Sing recognized its resemblance to a kitsune. He was covered in thick, golden fur with a white belly and paws. His chest was covered in a thicker patch of purple fur, surrounded by a yellow trim around his shoulders with four wispy hairs sticking out. He had nine tails, each tipped purple, as well as long nails of the same color. The markings on his face looked like the kitsune masks Sing would see kids draw.

For some reason, he was reminded of Yue.

"Ugh!" the kitsune groaned, ignoring the gun pointed right at his forehead. "This isn't supposed to happen in a city like this! Venoct, where are you?!"

On cue, another more human-like being appeared. This one, possibly Venoct, had snow white skin and yellow eyes. Teal hair covered most of his face, but was also tied into a ponytail. A black jacket was tied around his waist, but Sing was mesmerized by the light blue scarf around his neck, covering his mouth. Sing wasn't sure if he could call it a scarf, because at the two ends were dragon heads, alive and growling at Ash, who was now aiming at him.

"Put the gun down." Venoct ordered, his voice deep and intimidating. Ash glared at him, but tucked it away. The man turned to the other creature, his voice surprisingly lighter, "Kyubi, the seals—"

"Yes, yes, the seals are broken. I  _ know _ ." Kyubi sneered. "I need you to protect these humans while I go fix that. We're being tested, I don't like what they're planning."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Venoct replied. "Be careful of the oni around, they seem to be stronger than usual."

Kyubi nodded and turned to Sing. He pointed at his watch. "Take good care of that. I expect only the best for you."

"He's just a kid." Venoct observed.

"Okumura was also a kid but he won a war for us, didn't he?" Kyubi shot back. Before Sing could ask about it, Kyubi bowed and disappeared in the same cloud of smoke. Venoct sighed and looked at them.

"I'm sorry this is happening. We thought the situation was under control. For now, you two must get to safety. The doors you need to get to are by the entrance to Eiji's apartment. Ash, I trust you to lead Sing there while I distract the oni away from you." Venoct told them. They weren't in a position to object.

"You cannot fight them," he added, "so don't draw any attention to yourselves. When you're safe, ask Eiji about me. He'll tell you as much as he can." With that, he disappeared, leaving them alone.

Ash grabbed Sing's hand and they started walking to the apartment. As they walked, Sing thought about what the beings said. "So… you know them?"

"No, but I know of them." Ash answered. "They're yo-kai. Those two seemed to be some of the powerful ones."

"They mentioned Eiji."

"Yeah, they did." Ash left the subject at that. The information broke Sing's mind. Yo-kai, this weird nightmare-ish place, the fact Ash was surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal, everything about it was crazy.

More yo-kai creatures appeared the closer they got to the apartment; tiny, purple-ish, one eyed creatures that scanned the streets for outsiders. It was surreal, but Sing pushed forward as they navigated the streets.

Their luck ran out when they were spotted by one that appeared behind them. Ash almost shot it out of habit, but forced himself to grab Sing's hand and sprint down the street. As they ran, a growl echoed through the area as heavy footsteps made their way closer and closer.

"How far is it?" Sing asked as they kept running. The eye creature followed them, it's eye now red and trained on them.

"Not far!" Ash answered as the footsteps shook the ground below them. Sing made the mistake of looking back.

Chasing after them was a humongous red skin demon, an oni, Venoct called it. A single golden horn was on its head, its hands and feet clawed and its fangs sharp and curved. It was carrying a black iron studded club, and Sing knew he definitely didn't want to get hit by it.

As they ran, a white marshmallow shaped creature flew with them. Sing wasn't sure when it appeared, but from Ash's lack of reaction, he assumed it was a friend.

"You're almost at the goal! Hurry up!" it yelled. It was right. There were two golden doors at the entrance of the apartment. The creature flew faster and slammed open the doors for them.

"In here!"

With no hesitation, Ash and Sing jumped inside right as the oni raised its club. The inside of the complex had its color restored. Both teens were out of breath, panting heavily as Eiji emerged from one of the elevators.

"Ash! What happened?" Eiji asked, his voice full of concern. He led them back to the apartment as Ash explained everything, from the watch to the golden doors. Sing examined Eiji's facial expressions and noticed how it barely changed, like he expected it.

"Terror Time." was what Eiji said when he was done. "It usually happens in smaller towns when kids are up past their bedtimes. I triggered it a lot because I used to have Baku pretend to be me so I could sneak out."

Ash snorted and lightly smacked Eiji's shoulder. "You were a naughty child weren't you,  _ onii chan _ ?"

Eiji's face went red as he unlocked the door for them. Sing's face went red as well. Seeing Ash act like this was weirding him out. It felt too… domestic.

The weird marshmallow was near the couch, frantically mutterring and swiping away on his tablet. "I don't understand! Terror Time shouldn't have happened here. It's quite literally the city that never sleeps!"

Sing remembered Kyubi had said. "Um, does it have anything to do with some sort of seals?" The creature yelled and jumped back, not expecting Sing's response.

"Oh my stars, you have a yo-kai watch!" It's fear was gone and it immediately got in Sing's face to examine the watch. "An old model unfortunately, but it works just perfectly! It's even been modified to recognize Terror Time."

Noticing Sing's confusion, the creature cleared its throat and took a step back. "Ah, my apologies. My name is Whisper. Certified yo-kai butler, at your service!"

It stood in silence for a minute before suddenly screaming.

"Please stop doing that." Ash groaned, leaving Sing with Eiji as he headed for his room.

"No wonder you've been so confused!" Whisper explained. "I'm supposed to be the one helping you. I've been so caught up in my reunion with Eiji that I've forgotten my job." He pulled out a handkerchief and started drying his tears.

What a weirdo.

Eiji seemed used to it because he simply laughed at Whisper's antics. "You'll get used to him." he explained to Sing while Whisper started lamenting all the things he needed to teach Sing about, "Let me get you a blanket. Don't worry, the couch is comfortable."

"Oh, you don't have to!" Sing's face went red again for a different reason. Eiji waved him off and left to get a blanket. Whisper dipped into a different room and left Sing in the living room.

Yo-kai, oni, seals, the yo-kai watch, it all seemed like a dream. But when Sing woke up to find two medals that showed a kitsune and a man with a scarf and two dragon heads, he realized it was incredibly and definitely real.

At least he had a butler now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but was everyone aware there was a 3rd game was I just suppose to figure it out by googling it myself?


End file.
